Winter's Grace
by Stargiving2413
Summary: The Cullen Family were returning their normal life when two new students came. Just who are they and what are they after. BleachxTwilight SagaxYu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. fem!IchigoxYusei
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everbody! So this is my second pairing of fem!ichigoxyusei pairing.**

**I couldn't add twilight saga with them since there are only two crossover allow.**

**GRRRR!**

**Anyway,story take place after the winter war is over in bleach,stop Dr. Goodwin from destroying New Domino City,and the New Moon is over.**

* * *

**Heading Out To Forks and Starting A New Life**

Ichigo sigh tiredly as she look out of the window of the plane as she listen to her music. She turn her head to her left side to stare at her boyfriend Yusei,who was reading a magazine of motorcycles and cars. She smile softly as he was engross to the parts of engines. Yusei notice her staring at him and turn to face and smile back at her. Ichigo blush as she was caught staring at him and turn to face the window and continued stare down the clouds with disinterest. Yusei couldn't help but chuckle at her cuteness when she gets flustered so easily. He slowly move his hand to hers and gently squeeze it which startle Ichigo and turn her head to face him directly. They both stare each other for a while before Ichigo finally turn her head away.

"Yusei?"Ichigo said,trying to get his attention as she lay her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah?"Yusei asked as he lay his head on top of hers. He slowly and gently rub his hands against her back. Ichigo close her eyes and try to calm her breath and focused on asking Yusei a question.

"Aren't you nervous? Going to a different country,I mean."she asked

Yusei stay quiet for a while before he wrap his arms around Ichigo's waist and pull her to his lap and hug her. He trail his lips to his girlfriend's forehead,cheek,and then to her ear.

"No,"he whispered to her ear,"As long as you are here with me,everything will be okay."

Ichigo sigh,her muscles relax and she return back to her seat and gave a peck on the lips and smile. Yusei smile back at her and return to reading the magazine and Ichigo turn on her music and listen while looking down the clouds,the smile still place in her face.

The Soul Society decided to send her and Yusei to go to Forks,Washington,to investigate a group of people that are the Cullen Family. Yusei has to drag her out of the Society to stop her from killing the Commander of the Shinigami and quickly calm her down. When she finally did,they went back to Ichigo's place and hurry to pack up their stuff before her Dad,aka Goat Face,came back home and make a complete drama scene. It was a four hour flight to get there and they have to wait for the next hour to get their. Ichigo close her eyes and sleep for the next hour. She woken up by her boyfriend shook her shoulder.

"Hmm?"she muttered tiredly as she try to shake off the sleepiness.

"Come on Ichigo,we're here already."he spoke softly to her as he lead her out of the seat and getting their stuff while he gently rub her back,helping to get rid of the sleepiness. Ichigo manage to shook off the sleepiness and both went to the front door and see a expensive silver car waiting for them. They both quickly put their stuff in the back of the trunk,and eagerly went inside the front car and Yusei start the engine and off they went to Forks. It took them another couple of hours to get there but finally made it to Forks,their new home. Ichigo look through the window with great interest and Yusei has to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at the faces Ichigo makes whenever a house pass by to them.

They finally made it to their new home. It was a medium size house that is painted in pure white. It also has a garage with it,enough space for a motorcycle which pleased Yusei greatly. Yusei got out of the car and went to the other side to open the door for Ichigo to get out. He hand his out and he smirk at her. She smirk back at him and slip her hand to his and pull her out of the car and into his arms. She sigh,enjoying the feeling of his strong arms wrap around her small body and return the hug. They finally let go of each and was about to get their bags when a policeman came walking towards them,smiling and waving at Ichigo and Yusei. He is about an average height,curly brown hair,brown eyes,and wearing police uniform.

"Hello. My name is Charlie Swan. I'm your next door neighbor. It's nice to meet you two."Charlie greeted them with his hand out for Yusei and they both shook in a friendly greeting.

"Hello,Mr. Swan. My name is Yusei Fudo. And this is my girlfriend,Ichigo Kurosaki. It's nice to meet you as well,sir."Yusei responded.

The two gave each other one last hand shake before letting go.

"If you have any problem with something or someone,just let me knew and I'll help you."Charlie inform them.

"We'll keep that in mind. Thank you very much,Mr. Swan."

Charlie nod at them before heading back to his home. Ichigo and Yusei watch Charlie as he go inside the house and they both went to the house's door. Yusei got out the house's key from his blue jacket's pocket and unlock the door. When the both them went inside the house,their breath was taking away. The living room has a big wide window that filled the room with light. A large,soft white sofa was place in the middle of the living room and a black marble table in front of it. There is also a large t.v. as well. They went to take a look at the kitchen area,next they went up stare to see there is two bedroom and one bathroom. Yusei and Ichigo decide to sleep together in one bedroom. They prepare making the bed,place a few stuff to make the home more comfortable.

Yusei went outside to park the car inside the garage and made space inside for his motorcycle that the Soul Society is going to bring soon. When he went back inside his new house,he could smell of cooking food across the living and his smile grace on his face at the scent of the delicious food that is cooking as he went to the kitchen and stare at the sight before him.

Ichigo was standing by the stove,cooking eggs,rices,and vegetables for dinner. She has her beautiful bright orange hair tie into a braid that is hanging on her right shoulder. Yusei continued to stare at her until she turn to stare back at him and they both smile at each before Ichigo continued to her work and Yusei quickly got the dishes ready in the table and help Ichigo bring the food to the table. They both ate their dinner in comfort silence until Yusei was the first person to break the silence as he and Ichigo finish their dinner and brought the dirty dishes to the sink to wash the dirty dishes.

"The Soul Society enroll us to a school called Forks High School where the children of the Cullen go to."Yusei informed his girlfriend.

Ichigo groan at the thought enrolling to school again. Yusei chuckle as he proceed wrapping his arms around her waist and pull her close to him.

"It's going to be alright,babe. Just try to hang on tight okay?"

Ichigo sigh and lean up to Yusei and gently kiss and he return it eagerly as he brought her closer to him. She wrap her arms around his neck as Yusei's tongue thrust inside her mouth and they're tongue fought for dominant which Yusei won. The heated kiss last for a while before they let go and try to catch their breathe. They both stare each as they try to breath air through their lungs. Ichigo was the first one to speak first.

"We best get some sleep to get ready for school."

Yusei nod in agreement as they went upstairs to change their sleeping clothes on and went to the bedroom. Ichigo quickly brush her bright hair as Yusei went to bed,waiting for Ichigo to come join him.

"As much as I enjoy watching you trying to look pretty,I don't want the guys at school have their eyes on you."Yusei said with a possessive look on his face.

Ichigo snort as she went and join Yusei and lay down next to him.

"Yusei,you know that I won't go out anyone but you. Your the only one that I want to be with. You that,right?"she told him as she lay her head on his chest.

Yusei sigh,relaxing as he wrap his arm around her and press his lips on her forehead.

"I know,babe,I know."

They both remained silence for the rest of the night,enjoying being each other arms until finally sleep took over them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! So this is my second pairing of fem!ichigoxyusei pairing.**

**I couldn't add twilight saga with them since there are only two crossover allow.**

**GGGGRRRR!**

**Anyway,story take place after the winter war is over in bleach,stop Dr. Goodwin from destroying New Domino City,and the New Moon is over and the Eclipse starting.**

**Ichigo and Yusei are the new students of Forks High School.**

**The moment they set foot out of to school,they immediately became the center of attention.**

**They're going to be in the same classroom and in the same table or right next to each other since Ichigo demand that Soul Society should put them together at every class and next to each other or else she'll bankia all of them.**

**There will be more pairings coming up. I will put it down at the end of the chapter.**

**Also Ichigo is a shingami/bount/hollow/quincy hybrid. Isn't that cool**

**Yusei was once a human but became a visard as well along with the other signers**

**Please be patient.**

**I want to thank ShiroHollow96 for helping me with the story and giving me great details and ideas!**

**I will add more characters soon!**

**Please be patient!**

**Enjoy it!**

**STORY START! XD**

* * *

**The First Meeting**

Ichigo was the first one to wake up. Her cell phone was beeping and she groggily turn to her side and turn off the alarm. She stay still for a while before she felt muscular arms wrap behind her and lips press to her neck. Ichigo moaned out as Yusei trailed his lips up and down her neck and gently press a kiss. Yusei turn Ichigo around and brought her to face him. He has tired look on his face with a warm smile. He lean up to her and press his lips against hers into a passionate kiss. The kiss linger long as both of the lovers lose themselves to the kiss before their lips finally apart, their lungs desperate for airs. They both lay still on the bed for a while before Yusei was the first one to get out of the bed.

"We both better get ready for school." Yusei spoke up as he took off his shirt and put on a fresh clean one. Ichigo nodded in agreement as she got up from bed and started to change as well with her back turn against Yusei. He turn to get a peek of her changing in her fresh clean jeans and quickly turn his head away as she turn around to grab a clean shirt and put it on. Ichigo made sure to wears the black choker with a blood moon dog tag. Yusei finish putting on fresh clean clothes as well and both went downstairs to have breakfast.

Ichigo has made miso soup and rices for breakfast while Yusei prepare dishes at the dining table. The couple ate their food in silent before finally finishing it and wash the dishes in the kitchen sink. They went to the living room and grab their bags. Yusei was about to get his but Ichigo grab and got out of his reach and turn to face him with a mischief glint in her eyes. He has a mischievous smirk in his lips and the two ran around the living room, laughing, enjoying this little game of chase. Yusei finally wrap his arms around her waist and pull them both to ground. The two of them continued to laugh while lay on the floor until their laughter ceased. Ichigo turn to face her boyfriend and gave him a soft kiss before pulling away before he get any chance to deepen the kiss which he pouts at this. Ichigo giggle at him before getting up and help Yusei get up as well.

"Let's hurry and get to school already." Yusei said as he hung his bag over his shoulder and they both got in the car, heading out to their new school and find the Cullen Family.

* * *

The Cullen children are all getting dress up, ready to head out to their school. Alice went to her bedroom to get her bag that was laying on the sofa and slung the strap to her shoulder. Just as she turn around to leave her room she gasp out loud as a vision came to her and stood there frozen. Jasper heard her gasp and rush up to her room and settle her down on her sofa and gently rub her back.

"Alice? Alice? What is it? What do you see?" Jasper asked.

Alice continued to look straight with a horror look on her face as flash of visions came to her of a boy and a girl. When the vision is gone, Alice's entire body relax and gasp out of air. It was strange to see a vampire need to breath when they actually don't. It's reminds them painfully for who they were back then and it's something that it can't be retrieve ever again. She slowly look at Jasper and they both went downstairs to see that Carlisle, his wife Esme,and their adoptive siblings all gather around in the living room. Carlisle came up to Jasper and Alice and the two men gently sat down on the sofa.

"Alice? What did you see?" he asked her as he gently rub her shoulder.

"The...the near future...we all just came to school...and there was a boy and girl...foreign boy and girl. They both came to our school. Also...there is something about them isn't right...something about them is dangerous...something about them are not...human."

"Then let's hurry and get to school so I can get a good look at them." Edward said, already heading downstairs and his adoptive siblings following behind. And so the Cullen children headed to high school in their '17' years.

* * *

Ichigo and Yusei made it to the Forks High School that the Soul Society have them intend to. The moment when Yusei park the car, all the students turn their heads to see the two foreign student got out of the car. All the guys look at the girl, and all they could think about is how beautiful she looks. Her bright orange shone brightly in the a moody cloudy day. She wore a red shirt, black jacket, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. She also wears a black choker with a blood moon dog tag around her neck. Her body is slightly muscular but she has the right curves. Her eyes are burning with an unknown resolving. The boy has black hair that is a shape like a crab with yellow streak. He wore a black shirt over a denim vest and black jeans and black riding boots. Despite his strange hair style, he was very handsome to the girls.

All the boys and girls stare at the two new students as they walk together arm in arm to their new school. The Cullen kids were studying them very closely. They kept their gaze focus on the two new students as they walk inside the school building. The vampires study their features. They look very well build, lean, and can attract all the males and females in school. The vampires are also captivated from the two new students as well. They were shock that the girl's hair was very natural. It was very odd to see someone to have a strange hair style like the boy's, but it suits him very well.

"Man." Emmett said with a grin on his face, "That girl is hot."

This cause Rosalie to elbow him in the rib, hard, and glare at him. Emmett rub his sore side and glare back at his girlfriend who just deflect it with a smirk on her face. Edward kept his eyes on them. Alice giggled at her two adoptive siblings, they're very amusing when they argue stuff like this. She turn to see her boyfriend Jasper, who's eyes are darken and was looking intensely at the two students. Alice has a worried look on her face, fearing for Jasper's safety.

"Jasper? Honey? Are you alright? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Their scent...it's getting into me." he said darkly, jaw clenching firmly. The Cullens all look at their adoptive brother in great worried.

"You should head back, it's not safe for you here right now." Edward said.

"No...I'm fine." he said before quickly heading to the school building.

The four adoptive siblings look at each other, fear written in their face and quickly went inside to catch up with their adoptive brother.

* * *

"I'm glad that you and I have the same schedule in every class. I'll have to thank the Soul Society for this." Ichigo said, smiling at her schedule, doing an internal happy dance for being with Yusei in every class with him. Yusei chuckle softly at his girlfriend's relieved. Even though he would never choose anybody else, he made it clear that it's Ichigo who he wants to be with, she would easily get jealous and made sure that the other girls or guys get the message that he is already taken and is unavailable. Which he secretly enjoy watching. Then again, he would also get jealous easily if anyone else shows affection to Ichigo. Yusei wrap his arm around her waist and pull her close to him.

"Always the protective one till the end." he teased, manage to dodge a punch that was about to hit him hard in the back, and took the light slap on his shoulder which he laugh at Ichigo while she sent a withering glare at him.

"I have reason, ya know!" Ichigo snapped, this caused Yusei to laugh again. He finally manage to suppress his laughter and quiet down, he gave a peck on Ichigo's pouting lips.

"I know, babe, it's just you're so cute when you're so jealous. Absolutely adorable." he replied, smirking at the blush on his girlfriend's cheeks. Ichigo cough out in embarrassed and clear her throat.

"Come on Yusei. We better head out to our class." she said.

"Yeah." he agreed. The two couples made way through the hallway, searching for their first period class. First they have Mr. Mason the English teacher in Building 3, second Mr. Jefferson the Government Teacher in Building 6, third Mr. Varner the Trigonometry Teacher in Building 5, fourth Mrs. Goff the Spanish Teacher in Building 7, fifth Lunch, sixth Mr. Banner the Biology II Teacher in Building 2, and finally, seventh Coach Clapp the Gym Teacher.**  
**

They finally got to their first class as the bell rang, signaling class start. As Yusei open the door and two enter their classroom, all heads turn to them. Ichigo and Yusei just stare back at them as the teacher speak.

"Class, allowed me to introduced the two new foreign student. This young man here is Mr. Yusei Fudo, and the young lady here is Ms. Ichigo Kurosaki. Now I want all of you to make them feel welcome here." the teacher, Mr. Mason, introduce these two strange foreign student to his first period class. Ichigo has scowl plaster on her feature and Yusei just stare back at them. The two then notice two particular students was especially keeping their eyes on them, right in the back corner of the right side, there was a male and female that were staring at the both of them intensely. Ichigo and Yusei took a good look at them and could make out that they weren't human judging by their appearance that they're too beautiful to be true. The way they move. But most of all, their eyes. It's so inhuman that Yusei and Ichigo knew that they're not humans. They're probably the ones they are looking. But they need to gather the information first before making any move.

"Alright then," Mr. Mason started, "Why don't the two of you sit at the end of the left side of the corner?"

Yusei and Ichigo nod at the teacher and went to take their seat at the far corner of the left side from the two students that is the other side from them. Mr. Mason started his class and talked about whatever he's talking. Yusei and Ichigo just ignore him. Even though the Soul Society put them in school, they already pass the grade very well and can pass it with great ease. Twenty minutes pass and they are already bored. They kept they're eyes on the clock, as if expecting it to move fast by itself and the bell to ring, signalling that class one is finish.

They were also aware that the two students at the other side of them was also not paying attention to what Mr. Mason is saying as well. They kept their gaze at Ichigo and Yusei, hoping that they could penetrate whatever the two new students are trying to hide and their souls. They pay no mind on Emmett and Rosalie. Never the less, Emmett and Rosalie kept their eyes on them when finally the first bell rang, signaling for the first class to end and the second class to begin. Yusei has his arm around Ichigo's shoulders and pull her close to him, keeping her close to him so the two won't get separated from each other. On the way out to the English Classroom, Alice and Jasper were stalking Yusie and Ichigo, keeping their eyes focus on them. Alice made sure that they're not that close them so that Jasper would lose control, nor that far away from their sight. She kept a firm grip on Jasper's arm, making sure that he doesn't leave her side to prevent him from doing anything that might cause more problems for them and their family. She hope that they'll figure out what they are before they do any harm to their family.

* * *

For the next two class, Ichigo and Yusei were bored out of their minds that they want to cry out in frustration. They already understand the whole thing that they don't have to retake it. Yusei and Ichigo were glad that they sat together through all the class. They kept their gaze at the window, answering questions when the teacher ask. They were also aware of the class try to kept focus on the teacher while trying to study their features and appearance. Suddenly, they felt four familiar spiritual pressure. Both Ichigo and Yusei suppress to sigh in frustration, already know who it is outside of Forks High School.

The bell rang, signalling for lunch time. Yusei and Ichigo quickly got their bags. Ichigo's phone rang and she pull it out to see she got a text. She read the text, causing her to smile big. Ichigo nudge her boyfriend to get his attention, showing him her text that she receive. Yusei smiled happily and he hold her hand to his, heading to the Cafeteria to get food. As they walk in the Cafeteria, all heads turn to them. They ignore the young ones' stares and went to get their food. They got just salads and went to a table that is at the far end of the corner by the exit door, not that hungry but the salads should satisfy their hunger until they get to their home, which they can't wait, Yusei especially.

All of a sudden, a girl came up to their table, her eyes focus on Ichigo. She has long dark brown hair that lay flat and was very dull, her brown eyes have an evil glint in them, and has an hour glass body.

"So you are the new student, huh?"she asked, sneering at Ichigo which she deflect with a bored look and paid no mind to it.

"Yeah." Ichigo answered bluntly, taking a bite from her salad which cause the idiotic girl before her narrow her eyes, trying to look threatening as much as she could that Ichigo and Yusei has to bite their tongue to kept themselves from laughing at the girl that was standing above them. She then finally notice Yusei and she smile seductively at him. He heard Ichigo growling low in the back of her throat. She has to stop herself from summoning her doll, Dākumūn, to tear this bitch apart.

"Hello there, my name is Lauren Mallory. I heard that you and your sister are new here so I thought inviting you two to our table." she said, gesturing to the table she and her friends are hanging out. Yusei smile politely at her. He wrap his arm around Ichigo and pull her close to him. This cause Lauren to look shock before staring hard at Ichigo which cause her to fight the urge to smirk victoriously at Lauren.

"My girlfriend and I appreciate the invitations, but we are doing just fine here so we'll have to decline it." he said, keeping Ichigo close to him.

Lauren look like she'll kill Ichigo any moment now but manage to stop herself from doing so, instead, just sneer at Ichigo.

"Also, if you know what's good for you girl, you would stay out of my way if you know what's good for you." Lauren warned. She then turn to smile at Yusei.

"The invitation is always open. Come by whenever you like."

She walk away to join her fan girls club. Ichigo and Yusei just roll their eyes until they notice a girl with brown hair and eyes came to seat at their table. She smile at the both.

"Sorry about Lauren. She's...well, she just herself." the girl apologize. Ichigo just smirk at her.

"No problem. We've dealt worse things that, trust me." Ichgio said. The plain girl smiled softly at Ichigo and brought her hand out.

"My name is Isabella Swan. But you can call me Bella. It's nice to meet you." Bella said. Ichigo took her hand and shook it with a friendly shake. She might likes this girl a lot. She then caught Bella's scent. She smells like dead bodies. Never the less, Ichigo kept on smiling and let go of Bella's hand.

"Nice to meet you as well. The name Ichigo Kurosaki. And this is my boyfriend Yusei Fudo." Ichigo said Yusei nod at Bella.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella." Yusei greeted her.

"So you two live next door to me. My Dad meet you yesterday." Bella said.

"Oh. You mean Charlie, right? So you're his daughter, huh?" Yusei asked.

Bella nodded her head as she took a bite of her red apple.

"Yeah. My Dad would like to invite you two to our house for dinner. He's also invited his friend and his son." Bella said.

"We would love to come over your house for dinner. Thank you for the invitation." Ichigo smiled at Bella with a appreciated look. Bella smile widely at Ichigo.

"Oh, I almost forgot, there is someone else I should introduce. Edward! Come over." she called out to a red head male with golden eyes. The two vizards tense up at the boy name Edward came up to their table. His smell is the smell of, no, he reeks of dead body. He is the undead body. When Yusei and Ichigo heard about Edward Cullen, they were truly disgusted. How dare he leave Bella alone and didn't do anything to kept her!? How could he just stand there and watch Bella get hurt all the time and keep on ditching her!? After they learn everything of Edward Cullen, no words can express of hatred they have towards him. Edward has his eyes narrow at Ichigo and Yusei, his thin lips pressed into a hard line.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen. And this is my girlfriend Bella Swan." he said coldly. The vizards narrow their eyes as well.

"Likewise." Yusei muttered, his eyes narrowing at Edward. He and his girlfriend has to keep themselves from tearing up this so called 'vampire' before them. Bella look at the three of them confusedly but choose to ignore it and not say a word for now. The four remain silent until the bell rang for class to restart. Edward kept Bella very close to him as he watch the two strange students exit the Cafeteria. Bella look at her boyfriend worriedly.

"Edward? What is it?" she asked, keeping her eyes on him.

"It's...nothing." he said. He try to get in their minds to see what they're thinking but was shock that he can't hear their thoughts. It's just like Bella's, except theirs' are much stronger, as if there is something inside is protecting their thoughts. Something evil inside of them.

"Bella," Edward said serious, "I want you to stay away from those two."

"What? Why?" Bella asked, shocked.

"Trust me. Just don't try to get to close to them, alright?"

"All right. I will."

The two went out to the hallway, keeping Bella close to him.

* * *

**Phew! This is the longest chapter I ever wrote!**

**But I finish it!**

**Sorry that I took so long!**

**Here is a list of pairings:**

**YuseixFem!Ichigo**

**JackxRukia**

**UlquiorraxOrihime**

**NelxGrimmjow**

**EdwardxBella**

**GinxRangikuxShuhei**

**JasperxAlice**

**EmmettxRosalie**

**CarlislexEsme**

**KisukexYoruichixSoi Fon**

**Coyote StarrkxHarribel**

**ToshiroxKarin**

**MomoxIzuru**

**KenpachixUnohanna**

**AkizaxJacob**

**They'll come so enough!**

**Just be patients darlings,I'll write the next chapter.**

**I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! So this is my second pairing of fem!ichigoxyusei pairing.**

**I couldn't add twilight saga with them since there are only two crossover allow.**

**GGGGRRRR!**

**Anyway, story take place after the winter war is over in bleach, stop Dr. Goodwin from destroying New Domino City, and the New Moon is over and the Eclipse starting.**

**Ichigo and Yusei are the new students of Forks High School.**

**There will be more pairings coming up. I will put it down at the end of the chapter.**

**Also Ichigo is a shingami/bount/hollow/quincy hybrid. Isn't that cool!?**

**Yusei was once a human but became a visard as well along with the other signers**

**Please be patient.**

**I want to thank ShiroHollow96 for helping me with the story and giving me great details and ideas!**

**I will add more characters soon!**

**Please be patient!**

**Those of you who think I'm going to have Ichigo kill Yusei, you're wrong.**

**I'm not that cruel!**

**But I can be a little. Sometimes, in are rare time, I can be sadistic woman, bwahahahahhahaha!**

**Not right now though.**

**Enjoy it!**

**STORY START! XD**

* * *

**Old Friends and New Companions**

Once again, just like every other classes, they were bored in hell. How could anyone just stand there and listen to this torture? They would rather fight a horde of hollows that being here at school listening to this torture lecture. Right now is the last class and they desperately can't wait for the bell to ring. They waited for one hour until finally the school bell rang. Ichigo and Yusei smile in trump and quickly grab their bags and head outside of school. As they made it out to the school's building, the spiritual pressure from before was felt again. This time, they let a groan of tiredness escape from their lips and went to the football court and see four familiar faces. A man, a woman, a boy,and a girl on two duel runner.

The man, Jack Atlas, has bright yellow kiss hair that shines in the gloomy day. He was muscular, tall, lean, and well build. He wore a white jacket with purple stripe running down on the front of the jacket and gray spikes on his shoulders, white jeans and boots. He's sitting down on his duel runner, Wheel of Fortune, his helmet on his lap. The one next to him is his girlfriend, Rukia Kuchiki. Her hair is jet black that curls softly on her face. She wore a black leather jacket, red scarf, blue shirt, black leather jeans, and black boots. She's also sitting down on her duel runner right next to Jack. The two other children are the twins, Leo and Luna, sitting behind each of the duel runner.

"Hey, Yusei. How have you been?" the blonde man asked him as Rukia wave at the both of them. Ichigo and Yusei simply frown at the four of them, and then sighs came out of their mouths, but a small smile form out of their lips.

"I've been better." Yusei replied as he and Jack gave each other a hug.

"Hey, Ichigo! How have you been?" Rukia called out to Ichigo as she walk up to the dual runner. Ichigo smirk down at the midget before her.

"Oh, I'm doing all right. Same as usual." Ichigo said while turning to face the twins.

"Hi there, Mama-chan!" Luna called out to Ichigo as she got off the the duel runner and ran up to Ichigo to give her a hug. Ichigo quickly scoop up Luna in her arms and pull her in a warm, loving, tight embrace.

"Hey there, squirt! Nice to you." Ichigo smiled down at Luna and she smiled back at Ichigo.

Ichigo grew very fond of the twins that she treated them as if they were her's and Yusei's children. Ever since Luna's and Leo's real parents died from the Dark Signers' attack, they have been all alone and lost everything they have own; house, rooms, tutors, and security until Ichigo and Yusei took them in and the twins adopt them as their parents. Yusei and Ichigo love them both so much that they consider them as their children and love how they call them Mom and Dad. They long to adopt them but they both have work to do and doesn't have the heart to tell them not to consider them as their parents. They were more than happy to have Luna and Leo living with them. They couldn't ask anymore to have such wonderful children they'll soon adopt.

"Daddy-chan!" Leo yelled as he ran up to Yusei and tackle him with a hug around his waist. Yusei laugh heartily and wrap his arms in a warm tight embrace around his son.

"Hey there, Leo! Have you been staying out of trouble while your mother and I were gone? Is your training going well?" Yusei ask him as he put him down and got on his knee so he is the same height as Leo is. Leo beamed at his father and nodded his head.

"Yep! I've been staying out of trouble like you ask! And the training is helping me get better and better!" Leo replied, his eyes gleam with happiness as he continued to hold on to his father.

"Actually, Leo was trying to learn how to use kido without using a chanting spell and he ended up with the spell blowing on his face." Luna replied from her mother's arms.

"Hey! At least I'm better than the last time! And at least I'm way better at doing kido spells than Renji!" Leo retorted his sister.

"Everyone is better than Renji." Luna roll her eyes at her idiotic brother, causing Rukia, Ichigo, Yusei, and Jack to burst out laughing. Leo's cheeks turn red and all he did was made a 'huff' sound and cross his arms around his chest. Yusei chuckled at his son's childish behavior and patted his hair.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure that one day you'll be able to use kido without any chants at all." Yusei reassured him. Leo smile widely at his father and he hug him around his neck. Yusei just chuckle softly and walk up to Ichigo and Luna and gave Ichigo a peck on the lips.

"So lovebirds." Jack said teasingly, smirking at the blush that blossom on Yusei's and Ichigo's cheeks, "Rukia, the little squirts, and I are heading out to our new home that the Soul Society promise us. After that, we're heading to eat. Want to come along?"

"Thanks. We appreciate the invitation, however, we have other plans. The Chief of Police and his daughter invited us to their place for a lovely dinner. We'll let you know that we're available." Yusei turned down with an apology look.

"Suit yourself." Jack shrugged, taking Leo from Yuesi's arms while Rukia took Luna in her arms. "Guess we'll have to wait then. See you love birds later."

"See you two later." Rukia said

"Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy!" Leo and Luna yelled to their adopted parents goodbye.

Jack and Rukia got on their turbo duel and off they went.

"Well," Ichigo started, "I never have expected the Soul Society would send in one of our squad members. Then again, I shouldn't be that surprise, considering the Commander is always making all of us do the dirty work."

Yusei nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Anyway, we should head back home. We shouldn't keep our host waiting. Also, I want to see the turbo duels that the Society sent us. I just hope that it make it in one piece."

"Then let's go."

With that, the arrancars head to their cars and drove away to home.

* * *

"Hey Bella. How's school been?" Charlie greeted his daughter. Bella smile at her father as she prepared for dinner that she's going to make for Ichigo and Yusei when they get here along with Billy and Jacob. She cut the potatoes to dice and cook it in the pan.

"Have you ask our next door neighbor to come over here to have dinner with us?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. I made sure to invite them over here." answered Bella, getting the steak cook.

"So what do you think of them?"

"I'd say they a very interesting people that I've ever meet besides Edward and his family. Something about them are...I don't...abnormal."

"I know, Bella. But you shouldn't judge them just because they came from a different country. I admit they do have strange hair color and styles, but we still shouldn't judge them. We just need to help those two to get comfortable around."

"I know Dad."

It wasn't because they came from a different country, nor because they have strange unusual hair style. It was the atmosphere around. It was rather very intense but calm as the calmest ocean. What was more abnormal was their eyes. Their eyes is filled with unknown burning passion and resolves. It was as if they have live for a long time and the kind of look a warrior wear in the stories she read. They also held longing, hurt, and regret. Bella snapped out of her thoughts as she hear her father talking to the phone.

"Yeah...yeah...okay...see you soon..."

He hung up the phone.

"Billy called. He said that he and Jacob is coming here right now." Charlie said.

Bella nodded her head and continued on cooking for the guests.

* * *

About a half an hour the meal have finally been finish. Just as Bella finish setting down the dishes and silverware, there was a sudden knock on the door. Bella went to the door and open it to reveal Billy and Jacob.

"Bella. It's nice to you again." Billy greeted, bringing out his hand to shake hands with Bella.

"It's nice to you again as well, Billy. And you too, Jacob."

"Yeah."

Billy and Jacob got in the house.

"Oh. My Dad and I also invited our new next door neighbor that move here since yesterday. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh no. Not at all. Besides, I would love to meet your next door neighbors." Billy reassure Bella with a friendly smile while Jacob perk up in interest of hearing the new neighbors that's living close to Bella. Once again there was knock on the door.

"Speak of the devils." Bella said cheekly, went to open the door the second. As expected, it was Ichigo and Yusei standing in front of the door.

"Hey Bella. Thanks for inviting us over to your place." Ichigo said. Bella smile at Ichigo and Yusei.

"Actually I'm the one should be thanking you both for coming over here." Bella said. She move out of the way for Yusei and Ichigo.

"Well, come in."

Yusei and Ichigo gladly came in the house and suddenly felt an unusual spiritual pressure. They look to see a cripple old man and a young man.

"Billy, Jacob, these are the next door neighbor I was talking about; Ichigo Kurosaki and Yusei Fudou. Ichigo and Yusei, these are our other guest; Billy Black and his son, Jacob Black."

"It's nice to meet you in person at last." Billy greeted, brought his hand out to shake hands with Yusie and Ichigo.

"It's nice to meet you as well Black-san." Yusei greeted back.

Unknowing to them, Jacob was keeping his eyes focused on Ichigo and Yusei. Something about the air around them is abnormal and unusual. It tense and strong but also calm and clear. And their smell...they reek of death. They don't look like vampires, or nor are they werewolves. Just what in the world are they?

"Jacob? Jacob? Are you all right?" Bella snapped him out of his minds. He turned to look at her before he noticed the two unknown beings are already seated, talking with his father and Charlie.

"Yeah. I'm fine." he answered. Bella look uncertain of his answer and they went to take a seat and begin to eat their dinners.

It was about an hour they have talk and laugh while eating their dinner.

"So Ichigo," Billy started, cutting her steak, "I heard that you two came here all the way from Japan. Is that true?"

"Yes sir. It was very tired trip but we made it here to this lovely small town." Ichigo put in a smile that can fool anyone thanks to the acting lesson from Rukia.

_'Damn it,'_ Ichigo thought, '_Now I really have to buy her a chappy rabbit.'_

"It would be tiredly to move far away from home." Jacob agreed.

"Yeah." Yusie agreed.

They continued for the rest of the evening eating, talking and enjoying each other companion.

* * *

After finishing their dinner, continued to chat for half an hour before Ichigo and Yusei left the Swan's home.

"As much as we want stay here a little longer, we have some homework to do." Yusie lie to the Swans and Blacks.

What they're actually going to do is hunt down wild savage hollows that are roaming around in Forks.

"Okay then. We don't want to keep you from doing your homework." Charlie said.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school." Belle smiled at them.

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

Ichigo and Yusei left and went straight to their home.

Jacob kept his eyes focus at the two strange creatures with Billy next to him.

"You sense it as well?" Billy ask his son.

"Yeah. I did. They aren't vampire. Nor are they werewolves either. Just what are they supposed to be?" Jacob said.

"I don't know." Billy watched as Yusei close the door and look up at his son. "But one thing I know is that they are dangerous if they're left alone and we just do nothing. Keep a close eye on them."

Jacob nod at his father and he left to the kitchen where Bella is washing dirty dishes in the sink.

"Bella." Jacob spoke out to her.

"Yes?" Bella ask

"I want you to stay away from those two." Jacob said, leanign against the kitchen counter and his arms cross.

"Why?" Bella asked, turning to face him with a shock look in her face.

"Because they're not normal." Jacob said.

"If it because they're from a different country, that is not good enough reason." Bella said.

"It's not that. It's their smell. It isn't human." Jacob said.

"A-are they...vampires?" Bella asked, expecting to hear yes, but it was the opposite.

"No. They're not." Jacob shook his head.

"Then what are they?" Bella asked, getting more frightened in a minute.

"I don't know. What I do know is that they're dangerous. Something evil about them." he answered.

"What am I supposed to do? I mean, we're neighbors. I can't just ignore them." Bella said, casting her eyes at the house next door.

"Just don't try to get to close to them." He said.

"Alright."

With that said, Jacob left to join watching football game with Billy and Charlie.

Bella sigh heavily to herself and resume washing dishes.

It's just like Edward said. Both him and Jacob wants her to stay away from those two strangers. She admits there is something strange about those two. But that doesn't mean that they're dangerous at all. If they were, they would have go around and kill innocent. She knows that they won't strike on anyone unless someone strikes them first.

Bella quickly finish the last dish and went to join watching tv with her father, Billy, and Jacob.

* * *

**Hey everybody!**

**Sorry for not posting for a long time.**

**School has been keeping me busy so I couldn't find anytime to write.**

**Sorry! Anyway I hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
